


Episode Nine:  How to Forge an Enduring Bond (for Three)

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, Fingering, Longing, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, but it is still pretty sticky, there's not really interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Magnus comes to the conclusion that..........perhaps forming a trine between himself, Hot Rod and Drift may be a worthwhile venture.





	Episode Nine:  How to Forge an Enduring Bond (for Three)

**Author's Note:**

> The first part has the somewhat humorous conclusion to last episode's first time seal-breaking. There's some friendly chatting. And then there's another moment in the shower, this time with Magnus finally realizing it is best to look into becoming a trine with Drift.
> 
> At least it's not painful this time. :)

_**Episode Nine:  How to Forge an Enduring Bond (For Three)** _

 

 

            Magnus’ systems rebooted quickly, as he’d commanded them to before the overload took him offline.  So the first thing that came back was his optical view, as motor control ran through thousands of system checks.   As the former soldier looked down at the scene before him, _one particular thing_ caught his eye……

            The _pillow_ had lost the battle.

            Magnus almost roared with laughter to see Hot Rod’s upper chest and neck coated with the soft fiber filling from inside the pillow—the case torn completely in half.  There were also some white fibers stuck inside the younger mech’s slightly gaping mouth and in the denta…….he must have been still biting into the pillow when his overload consumed him, then he’d ripped it in half when he arched into a back-bending and neck-aching position.   The half that still remained in Hot Rod’s arms looked so very sad—utterly flattened and having spilled its soft fiber guts all over the young, flame-colored mech.

            _Finally_ , with all of his motor control checks complete, Magnus was able to very slowly pull a partially-pressurized spike out of his young lover’s valve.   _‘For shame, Magnus………..you are **still** ready to go and your lover’s offline with all his aches and pains!’_   He chided of himself and his shameless organ.   A few incycles and exvents should help him wind down and relax…………

            Well, if the _pillow_ had lost the battle—then it was clear that Hot Rod’s interface array had _definitely_ lost the war.   It was thoroughly opened and conquered.   Magnus knelt between the flame-colored mech’s orange thighs to examine him and see if there was any undue damage.   He pressed gentle fingers against the damp, swollen mesh lips of the valve, which were streaked and leaking with sticky lubricant and silvery transfluid—then he parted the valve lips to look inside and saw the remainder of the biolights that ran through the folds and into the depths.  As well as everything he filled Hot Rod with.  The biolights pulsed with a satisfied and soothing rhythm.

            From the loop around the base of the anterior node, which now glowed faintly with a reddish-pink shade, the helixing biolines of orange and yellow parted at the rim of the valve, going into a parallel-running spiral through the interior, ending with a connection deep within—at the area of ceiling node.  The triple ring nodes of the entrance still sparked a little with the activation overcharge, grounding out in the walls of the valve.

            By Primus, it _seriously_ _was_ a spiral.  Magnus had a feeling that Hot Rod was going to be a physically-needy young mech.  Perhaps forging a trine with Drift would not let a greater stress build over the act of interfacing, for Magnus at any rate.  He wondered _how_ Drift went about enjoying such an activity without an interface array, however………it was fine if he could _give_ pleasure, but that seemed so very one-sided and unfair if he felt nothing in return.  That thought made Magnus uncomfortable, he didn’t like inequality in any kind of relationship.

            _‘No time to dwell on **that** at the moment,’_ Magnus said to himself.  Satisfied that there was no more damage than what he actually expected from a first interfacing, he carefully backed off the berth and then walked around, so he could re-position himself at Hot Rod’s side.

            The blue-and-white mech gently began pulling the soft fiber filling from the pillow out of Hot Rod’s parted mouth and denta.  Then he grabbed handfuls of the stuff that littered the younger mech’s upper body and the berth, dropping the handfuls off the side of the bed behind him.   The silken case that had contained the filling, he was able to easily pull from his lover’s limp arms—finding the missing half under the spill of fibers around Hot Rod’s neck—he dumped both halves over the edge of the bed, as well.   Then, eventually, Magnus drew Hot Rod up into a cuddling position in his lap……..laying his young lover’s head gently on his shoulder.  He felt Hot Rod give a few jerking body movements—which was generally the signal of a start for a full-system reboot.

            Meanwhile, the young mech himself felt his body going through a full reboot and was currently in a daze.  He couldn’t yet move, as motor control always seemed to be the last to come online…………but _by the Pit_ , the pain receptors were certainly first!   Optics came online, next………..so Hot Rod could see he was in Magnus’ lap and cuddled within his arms.   However, he had no sense of orientation or balance, so he could be hanging upside-down from the ceiling for all he knew!

            So………..Hot Rod _knew_ he was in pain, but Magnus was here—so it was all okay?   The younger mech tried to speak, but only low-range static tumbled from his vocalizer.

            “You don’t need to speak and your comm-link is probably also out for a bit,” Magnus said, his voice deep and warm near Hot Rod’s audial.

            Hot Rod was suddenly aware he couldn’t feel Magnus’ field— _dammit_ , he couldn’t even find **_his own_** field!   That worried him, his field was how he was _always_ aware of Magnus……..ever since he was a tiny sparkling!

            “Why don’t you try a glyph message, with a ping—I believe I should be able to receive a ping if you send one,” Magnus continued, aware that Hot Rod was getting anxious.  He knew he had to do something to soothe those anxieties!   In a few moments, Magnus received the first ping with a few short glyphs attached.

            **|What happened?|**   Hot Rod’s text message read.

            “We interfaced and your first true overload was so intense that it knocked you offline,” Magnus answered with a chuckle.  “Have you forgotten already?”  He added, with a warm laugh, as he nuzzled the top of Hot Rod’s helm.

            **|Brain dead?  Maybe?|**   Hot Rod’s next pinged glyphs read.   He was starting to get a little bit of motor control back, so he raised his free servo (the one _not_ trapped by the cuddling position) up to splay it on one of the decorative window plates of Magnus’ chest.

            Magnus was tempted to tease Hot Rod about his brain and his grades, but he had a feeling the message was actually _half-serious_ about being “brain dead”.  The former soldier lightly began stroking the younger mech’s spoiler and backstrut, while his other servo landed gently over the one Hot Rod placed on his chest and rubbed the back of the grey servo with his thumb.

            “Give it some time—a full-system reboot means all your internals are being triple-checked, one portion at a time,” Magnus responded, giving his young lover a gentle hug.

            **|You?  So fast…….|** Hot Rod pinged, with a glyph of anxiety attached to the message.

            “I sent an immediate reboot command to my systems before I overloaded inside of you…….so, my systems came back up the instant I offlined,” the former soldier explained, still gently stroking Hot Rod’s backstrut and spoiler with one servo, while rubbing the youth’s grey servo with the other servo.   “Are you getting _any_ sensation back yet, at all?”  He asked.

            **|Pain.  Between legs.|**   Hot Rod’s next glyph message said.

            “Sharpest sensations first, I suppose,” Magnus chuckled, nuzzling the red helm again.  “The worst has been gotten through, interfacing will be _so much better_ after this—I promise you that.”

            Then Magnus released Hot Rod’s grey servo and reached over for one of the cans of high-grade Energon that he’d put out on the berthside table.   He managed, somehow, to open it one-handed and took a sip, then gently placed the lip of the can to Hot Rod’s mouth.

            It made the former soldier remember a similar moment that happened _just_ a decade ago—and he couldn’t help but smile happily at the fond memory.

            **|Why smiling?|**   Hot Rod glyph-pinged, tilting his head and frowned up at Magnus—not yet taking the offered drink.

            “The day I brought you home, there was a moment like this—a cup to my lips and then to yours,” Magnus responded, absolute love and warmth flooding his EM field.

            Magnus received a glyph that described laughter in the next ping, as Hot Rod reached over to help Magnus’ servo tilt the can into his mouth so he could drink.   The high-grade was a very welcome boost to his systems and he swallowed the whole can eagerly, hoping that it would make his reboot go a little faster.

            **|Message Drift?  Tell I’m okay?|**   Hot Rod sent, adding a glyph of pleading to the message ping.

            “Of course.  So just relax now, _hmm_?”  Magnus chuckled warmly.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “I _did_ try to warn you,” Blurr laughed, as the two of them sat in the gathering plaza of the University before their classes.   “But I really am glad that you and Magnus finally got things all figured out, together—I’ll need to thank Drift for helping you out, too.”

            “Drift thinks that we could try being a trine,” Hot Rod murmured, sipping at his fuel-booster morning drink.

            “Why not?  _Logically_ , a trine is a more stable relationship,” Blurr said, leaning back on his servos and looking up at the sapphire sky over Lumiere.

            “Really?  _Why?_ ”  Hot Rod gasped, leaning over to drape himself on Blurr’s shoulder.

            Blurr laughed and indulged in a friendly hug with his very best friend.  Then he shifted his body on the bench to face his dear friend and pulled out a stylus.  He held each end in tight, gripping fingers.

            “You see, a relationship of two can struggle with balance—it is almost always a push and a pull with one another,” Blurr explained, tugging the stylus back-and-forth.   “Now, grab the middle and try to tug it towards you.”

            Hot Rod did so and felt Blurr try and tug the ends back-and-forth again………but the blue-colored mech could not do so very easily with Hot Rod tugging the middle towards himself.

            “A _third_ can keep the relationship of two from unintentional pain and suffering by bringing in a balance.   This really only works for those truly willing to indulge in a _true trine_ ,” Blurr said with an encouraging smile.  “Sure……a threesome for fragging can be a blast, but a true trine means _all three_ are invested in the relationship and probably all wind up Spark-bonding together.  A mere threesome is just usually someone with another and they want to experiment with someone they think is cute or hot.  A trine is something _eternal_.”

            “Can three people Spark-bond?”  Hot Rod asked, a sense of awe filling his voice.

            “Sure.  It means a hella-lot of body squishing to get all three Sparks close enough for it, though,” Blurr laughed.

            “ _Mmm. **Cozy**_ ,” Hot Rod chuckled.   “We’d better get to class…….I’ll need a few extra moments to limp there,” the flame-colored mech laughed.   “ _UGH_ , it still aches after two days!”  He groaned.

            The two best friends made it through classes…………Hot Rod was actually excited about participating in class and answered as many questions as he could, getting a far better percentage of them right than ever before.  He still got some wrong, but Override praised him cheerfully for his attempts.   Mid-terms were next week and Hot Rod was getting excited about showing off his growing study skills.  Drift had been assisting with the physical learning portions, especially when Blurr had been occupied for a week with his latest lay.   Drift was actually _really_ smart, but he tended to be more of an experimental learner………he tried a lot of things (sometimes with _dangerous_ results) using the knowledge that he _did_ have so he could try to learn more things.

            After school, Blurr and Hot Rod walked to Magnus’ hab block.  They could hear kiais in the gym as they walked past, so they knew there was a self-defense class in session.   When the two best friends entered the hab block, into the main gather room, they saw Drift curled tightly into a chair, reading something on a reader tablet.

            “Small class, _again_ , today?”  Hot Rod asked, plopping onto the couch, with Blurr collapsing beside him.

            “Yeah.  Magnus tells me in this super-soft voice _‘it gets like this around Spring’_ ,” Drift sighed, shaking his head and putting his pedes onto the floor so that he could turn and face the two younger mechs.   “ _When_ did we become a race that **_ruts_** in a particular season?”  The white-and-grey mech groaned.

            “It’s probably because there _are_ seasons on Corona—we’ve got an atmosphere and the tilt of the axis gives us a distinct four seasons, similar to many organic worlds talked about in our textbooks,” Blurr answered with a grin and a shrug.  “The chemicals in the atmosphere probably affect our moods a bit, too.”

            Hot Rod snuggled against Blurr, claiming his nearest arm with both of his.  “Isn’t it ridiculous that he’s both _so smart_ and _so skilled_?”  The flame-colored mech laughed as Blurr reached over and patted his helm fondly.

            “Enviable, actually,” Drift chuckled, noting how the two best friends warmly cuddled and touched one another……..it was with _pure fondness_ and no sense of desire or passion whatsoever!

            “Drift……..thanks for getting Magnus motivated, _finally_ ,” Blurr said, smiling at the former Decepticon.

            “Well, I’ll admit _I’ve_ got something of a stake in this, too.  I _seriously_ like Hot Rod,” the grey-and-white mech answered, grinning at them.  “But I am well aware of my current ranking, too.  If I can manage to make the environment more favorable, we _might_ be able to forge a trine one day.”

            Hot Rod felt _so warm_ inside when Drift said those words.  If he really could forge an eternal bond with _both_ Magnus and Drift, he felt his life would finally be complete.   But then………there was………

            “You okay, Roddy?”  Blurr asked, cupping Hot Rod’s faceplate and staring into his best friend’s optics.

            “Y—yeah.  Sorry, I just kinda zoned out there,” the flame-colored mech murmured softly.

            _Somewhere_ out in the universe was that scary purple-and-grey mech and the even scarier-looking planet……

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Hot Rod felt a little bit dizzy as he went back to his room after a bath.  He’d greatly enjoyed soaking in the tub, with the solvents and minerals against his derma………warm and soothing to his anxious spirit………so, he’d spent longer in there than he’d actually intended to.  Now, he felt excessively hot………..impossibly hot, like he was burning…………….

 

 

_It was all **burning**._

**_Everything around him was burning_ ** _._

_And the voice was calling to him again, calling him that name that was **not** his—yet felt **so right** to him._

_“Claim me, Rodimus Prime………I am the **only one** who can help you save them **all** ,” the voice called out to him—coming from nowhere and everywhere all at the same time._

_“Who are you?”  Hot Rod called, stumbling through the flames all around him.  “ **Where** are you?!”  He yelled into the flames._

_“I have you now, **Prime**!”  A deep voice rumbled as a large figure loomed over Hot Rod.  It was that scary purple-and-grey mech again.  “For the glory of the Decepticons and the will of Unicron!”_

_Hot Rod screamed._

 

            Magnus was walking to his room when he heard Hot Rod scream and he smelled…….. _burning_?  He remotely sent an open command before he even reached Hot Rod’s door and saw something like a bubble of flames all around Hot Rod’s still frame on the floor.

            “ _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiift!!!_   Soak some extra blankets, right away!”  Magnus roared at the highest level his vocalizer could go.  “An ability?”  The old soldier murmured, kneeling near the area of contained flames.  _::Hot Rod, can you hear me?::_   The blue-and-white mech comm-link sent to his young lover.

            On Cybertron, abilities had been very rare……….mutations of the Cybertronian body over the course of time and generations.  Magnus, himself, also had a special ability…………though his ability was far more subtle.  Magnus knew how to use any weapon given to him, instantly—no learning required.  If it was a weapon, or could potentially **_be_** a weapon, he could use it the moment he became attached to it.   That was why he could use his Voyager Class armour the moment he interfaced with it.

            On _Corona_ , however………….Magnus had noted that abilities occurred with a lot more frequency.  Many of the abilities were not big or potentially destructive, some were merely improved adaptions of the frame—such as a high optical focus range or a large pitch variation in the vocalizer.  Then there were people like Blurr—a subtle ability, but a really _useful_ one.  He was faster than a normal mech or femme—his reflexes and systems reacted _absolutely instantly_ , giving him more speed and maneuverability than a normal mech or femme.

            Now it seemed that Hot Rod _also_ had an ability—something to do with _flames_?  How ironic, given his choice of decal designs on his frame.   Could he _actually_ generate the flames in his own system or was he sparking a reactivity with the air?  Since Corona had an atmosphere, Magnus could believe the latter, but if it were the former—it could cause ache or stress on his very Spark.

            “ _Primus!_ ”  Drift gasped, finally rushing in with three soaking wet blankets and seeing the surreal scene of Hot Rod’s body engulfed in flames.

            Magnus got to his pedes and grabbed the blankets, one-by-one, throwing them over Hot Rod’s burning frame.  The wet blankets slowly doused the flames.  The old soldier saw no damage to the room at large, at least not beyond the scorching of the floor beneath Hot Rod’s trembling, unconscious frame.

            “Is he all right?”  Drift murmured with concern, kneeling beside the blanket-covered body.

            “It seems he’s had a dormant ability all this time,” Magnus responded, kneeling beside Drift.  “I tried comm-linking him, but it appears his ability firing up knocked most of his internal systems offline.”

            “Firing……..up?”  Drift groaned, staring at Magnus and then facepalming himself.

            Magnus followed that very same gesture as he realized his own bad, unintentional pun.  “Let’s take him to the washracks and get him cleaned up.  Maybe he’ll regain consciousness if we can cool him down?”  The blue-and-white mech said, softly.

            “ _You_ …………want _my_ help?”  Drift asked, smiling happily as he helped place Hot Rod comfortably in the former soldier’s arms.

            “I _do._   I cannot pretend to understand our connections to one another, but Sentinel Prime would encourage me to explore this—so that I would be able to understand myself better,” Magnus responded.

            “You _loved_ him………your Prime,” Drift murmured, understandingly.   He understood what it was like to be raised by someone you were emotionally attached to, which is why he understood how Hot Rod felt with his longing for Magnus’ love and passion.  It seemed Magnus was the same way.  _All three of them_ had a person who raised them, whom they were attached to.

            “I probably did.  With so much of my youth and innocence,” Magnus said, smiling at Drift, as the three of them went to the cleansing room together.  “Here, can you hold him up……..?”  Magnus asked as they stepped towards the rack area.

            As Magnus slowly began unwrapping the blankets, Drift placed his arms through Hot Rod’s, propping the younger mech up on his pedes.  Then the older mech began peeling the other blankets away and turned the showerhead on.

            “His body still feels _very warm_ ,” Drift remarked.

            “Yes,” Magnus sighed, standing up and cupping Hot Rod’s chin.  He stared down into his young lover’s shuttered optics.  “Hot Rod, can you hear my voice?”  Magnus said, picking up a sponge and began to scrub at the scorch marks on the younger mech’s chest.

            Hot Rod’s body twitched.

            “ _Mmm_.  Mind if **_I_** try something?”  Drift asked, chuckling and grinning a devious little smile.

            Magnus wrapped a strong arm around Hot Rod’s waist, to hold him up.  He felt the strange sensations in the flame-colored mech’s body.  “Drift……….he’s……….. _accumulating charge_?”  Magnus murmured after getting a static jolt when he pulled the younger mech close.

            “That’s right.  Hang on to him and we may yet begin forging our trine soon,” Drift responded, grinning.  He chuckled when he saw the blush on Magnus’ faceplate.  “I think his ability finally released because his interface array is now active.   We have a fiery little flame that, _together_ , we can stoke into an all-consuming blaze.”

            “Is………..is it all right _for you_ , though?”  Magnus asked softly, unable to understand what Drift had to gain without an interface array of his own.

            “All I need are your fields, flaring full with the ecstasy of overload— _that_ is what will satisfy me,” Drift responded, smiling at Magnus and gently reached over to brush his faceplate with tender fingers.   “I’ll explain more about that later on _that_ particular subject…….but, for now, just let me feel your fields and I’ll be fine,” he added, when he saw the look of confusion and concern on the older mech’s faceplate.   “Dear-spark, can you hear _my_ voice?” Drift whispered near Hot Rod’s audial, gently stroking the yellow spoiler fins in front of him.  He nuzzled Hot Rod’s tilted neck and nibbled gently on the neck cables, scraping lightly with his fangs.

            Magnus watched Drift with a little bit of awe, since his own foreplay skills were absolutely non-existent.  Suddenly the older mech felt Hot Rod’s body warming up against him in a completely different way.   Such an increase in temperature triggered a warming up of his own body, in response.

            “Dear-spark……will you open for me?”  Drift purred in a sensual voice, lowering one of his servos to slide over Hot Rod’s aft and between his legs.   “You’re hot……. _burning_ …….let me help you ease that ache— _open for me_ , my dear-spark.”

            “ _Nnngh_ …….. ** _mmm_** ……..” came a static-laced moan from the flame-colored mech.

            Magnus became aware of unfocused optics gazing up at him.  _::Hot Rod……are you awake, my star?::_   He comm-linked.

            _::I sure hope so…………’cause this feels fragging awesome,::_   came the ragged response, static bursts popping with it in Magnus’ head.

            “He’s awake, Drift,” Magnus said, chuckling softly at his young lover’s lust-filled comment.

            “I’m glad, because it’ll be far nicer if he can _feel_ it and _show us_ he’s feeling it,” Drift responded, aiming a wicked grin at Magnus over Hot Rod’s shoulder and spoiler.  “I’m going to ask for your reliable strength, Magnus—please lean into the wall for me and lift our lovely Hot Rod up so I can get at his valve easier…..?”

            “ _Driiiiiiiiiiift_ …………what doing?”  Hot Rod mumbled, voice slurring with static pops.

            “Grab around my neck, dearest star………..and _hold on to me_ ,” the blue-and-white mech murmured, his voice deep and full of longing as he leaned against the wall, beneath the showerhead.  He reached down and grabbed Hot Rod’s orange thighs, lifting him about two whole feet off the floor of the large washrack, holding him securely against his chest.

            The flame-colored mech’s arms were clumsy as he tossed them over Magnus’ shoulders, but his field rippled with longing and pleasure.

            Drift went down on his knee-joints and tapped lightly on Hot Rod’s still-closed array panels.  “Are you gonna open this for me or not, dear-spark?”  The white-and-grey mech laughed warmly.  Hot Rod’s modesty panels immediately slid open with a soft snick.   “Ah, now this really _is_ lovely………….this spiral is a true _work of art_ —Primus designed you to experience _pure pleasure_ ,” Drift whispered, his voice rich with sensuality.

            Hot Rod gave a happy little hum of pleasure, rocking a little against Magnus.

            Drift, then, raised his head up to come close to the damp valve lips and luxuriantly swiped his glossa through them.   Hot Rod’s pleased hum changed to a swift upshift of his engines and a long little moan.   Drift grinned……..he knew the younger mech would like _that_.   So he brushed the tip of his glossa from where the helixing biolights looped around the anterior node all the way into a bit of the valve, the long stroke along the biolights brought an even _deeper_ moan out of Hot Rod’s vocalizer.

            Magnus was in sheer awed respect of Drift’s skills.  He felt the rumbling of Hot Rod’s engine as it upshifted and listened to the tone and pitch of the moans.  He certainly knew exactly how it made Hot Rod feel, beyond those physical things, the younger mech’s EM field rippled with pleasure and pulsed with lust as it began blanketing itself over Magnus’ own field.   The former soldier shuttered his optics and let their fields intertwine, Hot Rod’s blazing lust drawing sharp need and desire from Magnus.

            “ _That’s it_ , you two………. _that’s_ what I want,” Drift purred with pleasure, bleeding off the charges of desire and lust from their fields and feeding them into his own systems.   Although he had no interface array with which to build charge towards overload, he could absorb the charges that rippled along with EM fields upon arousal and overload…….and still gain a somewhat _similar_ sense of pleasure and release.   “Hey, Magnus— _you_ open up, too.  Let’s all share, _mmm_?”  Drift asked, tapping Magnus’ modesty panels in front of him.

            “ ** _I_** ……..all right,” Magnus whispered, still a bit dazed with Hot Rod’s field tangled up with his.  If he’d been fully coherent, he _probably_ would’ve said “no” immediately.

            Drift let out a happy purr and rippled pleasure up through his field to brush theirs.  His engines revved excitedly as Magnus opened his valve panel…………he had a rather nice-looking valve.  If Drift hadn’t known of Magnus’ situation with the armour, he’d have said “ _a virgin valve_ ”—but it was _only_ virgin in that it had _never_ been touched by a mech or femme.  The mesh of the valve lips were swollen and damp with the beginnings of lubrication.  The former soldier’s anterior node was pulsing with a soft, blue shade.  The former Decepticon turned the attention of his mouth back to Hot Rod’s dripping valve, licking it with deep swipes of his glossa—then he reached out a servo and gave Magnus’ anterior node a gentle caress.

            Both mechs above him moaned, nearly in unison.  Drift felt the ripple go through Hot Rod’s body and heard a dual hiss as both their spike panels retracted and the spikes pressurized against each other, between their bodies.

            _‘Heh, looks like I **still** have those skills which so pleased Starscream and his trine,’_ Drift thought with warmth and amusement.

            The youngish grey-and-white mech felt the fields of the two above him tangling and dropping down to find contact with his own field.  The two fields seemed desperate to find his own, to _share_ the lust and need rippling through them.  It made Drift’s engine upshift again and he could feel the powerful rumble throughout his frame.  He wondered, as they seemed to have gotten rather quiet above him, if they had begun kissing one another—if they _had_ it would probably be done _very wetly_ and _very heatedly_.

            Drift pressed a thumb lightly against Hot Rod’s swollen anterior node and pushed his glossa deep into the mesh of the delicious valve belonging to the flame-colored mech.  Then he used his other servo to stroke at the edges of Magnus’ wet valve.  The white-and-grey mech pressed two digits slowly up into the former soldier’s wet valve even as he rubbed his thumb lightly on the slowly swelling anterior node.   They were still……… _relatively quiet_ above him, with all the stimulation he was giving them—he could certainly _feel_ it in their fields.   They simply must be locked onto one another’s mouths.

            Smiling to himself, Drift began rubbing his two thumbs over the two mechs’ pulsing anterior nodes……..doing so with the same motions and same pressure.  He heard both their engines rumble, trying to find a union of sound and vibration between them.  Pleased that he was clearly giving them _both_ pleasure, Drift began moving his fingers around in Magnus’ soaking near-virgin valve as he delved his glossa deeper into Hot Rod’s delicious young one.   Those actions gained a melody of rich moans from the two mechs above him, their fields tangled with one another even more, almost becoming indiscernible from one another, as they felt for Drift’s own field.  Drift responded by absorbing the charges of lust from them and letting it ripple through his own systems.

            _This was **absolutely perfect**._

            Drift gave a chuckle within his own head as he felt Hot Rod’s calipers trying so desperately to catch his thrusting and swiping glossa—so he knew the younger mech was getting a whole lot closer to his own overload.  Magnus was a bit slower to build charge—it may be because of some dampened sensors in his valve, because of the Voyager Armour he used to wear.   So, to try and amp Magnus up some more, Drift inserted a third finger into the warm wetness and gave a rough flick of his thumb over the swollen anterior node.  It may not have been making Magnus any hotter or wetter, but it was certainly doing things to Hot Rod—Drift had to begin swallowing a lot more frequently because of all the lubricant gushing from the flame-colored mech’s valve.

            Above Drift, Magnus was relaxing into the pleasure.  He nuzzled Hot Rod’s faceplate, seeking his younger lover’s mouth again.  With Drift fingering his valve the way that he was, it made the old soldier feel _so very good_.  Kissing Hot Rod _also_ felt so very good.   He wondered, could it _always_ feel as good as this, the three of them together, always— _a true trine_?

            “ _Maaaaags_ ………….. _Driiiiift_ ……….” Hot Rod groaned.  “Feels _so good_ ………..I wanna………….” he panted, softly.  His hips were rocking as much as they could against Magnus’ frame from the fairly-trapped position with no leverage.  Drift’s glossa in his valve was _utterly amazing_!

            Magnus dove in for the kiss that he wanted so badly and let go of everything.  Lust cascaded through his field, tangling with the pure lust already flowing through Hot Rod’s……….he made sure their fields went down, reaching for Drift.  Drift absorbed the charges of lust so vibrant in their fields and filled his own systems with it.  He added a fourth finger to Magnus’ valve and began thrusting with it _hard_ , rubbing Magnus’ swollen anterior node roughly.  Then the grey-and-white mech thrust his glossa as deeply as he could into Hot Rod’s valve, flicking the pulsing nub outside of it gently.   He really, _really_ wanted them both to overload for him.

            Magnus’ glossa dueled with Hot Rod’s and he was feeling so much closer to his overload than he had been before.  Drift’s fingers were _so amazing_ and _skillful_!  The way they pushed and flexed inside of him touched _so many areas_ that triggered more waves of pleasure.  Then there was Hot Rod trying so desperately to grind against him, both of their spikes had vibrant sparks of charge rippling together along them.

            _::Drift, hurry………we can’t last………::_ Magnus comm-linked, hastily.

            “So……..you like that, _mmm_?”  Drift chuckled softly.  “Just keep feeding me those fields……..I want to _feel your overloads_ ,” he added, before fastening his mouth fully to Hot Rod’s luscious valve for the finale.  The white-and-grey mech thrust his glossa deep and sucked hard on the flame-colored mech’s valve as he drove his fingers as deep as he could inside of Magnus’ valve, pressing hard on the old soldier’s anterior node.

            Of course, _Hot Rod_ overloaded first, with a mewling howl, Drift sucked eagerly on all his fluids.   Magnus came shortly after, as if Hot Rod’s overload had triggered his own—and it was likely true that was the case.  The tangled fields full of the overloading sensations practically blanketed Drift, who absorbed all the expelled charge from their overloads and reveled in the sense of fulfillment that rushed through him. 

            All three of them, _together_ ………..as if it felt so much like it was **_meant to be_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode will go back to a more normal general/teen rating.........as we finally prepare to depart from the colony of Corona. :)
> 
> Yeah, Drift is kinda-sorta like a "field vampire". I mean, because no interface array, he needs something, right? *laughs*


End file.
